


The Bad Times

by CeeceePepper



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble Request, Other, its mostly Nate comforting MacCready, mentions of wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeceePepper/pseuds/CeeceePepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ASK: nate/maccready comforting over wives n nightmares n stuff?</p><p>ANSWER: As much as I ship MacCready w Lionheart, I can probably write this???</p><p>MacCready has a nightmare and Nate comforts him in the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Times

It was so God damn cold. That was all MacCready could feel, aside from the warmth beside him. When he looked to the side, it was... Lucy? She was laying against him, their son Duncan in her arms. He let out a sigh, glad to see her again.

And that's the moment he lost it all, Lucy, and just running. He was running, oh God, he was running. But it felt like he wasn't going anywhere, like his legs wouldn't keep going, stuck in molasses. Lava maybe, now that he could feel his feet. They were warm, in contrast to the cold that was in the air, the cold in his throat. And his desperation to get Duncan out of there. It was almost as if he couldn't breath, couldn't move, watching those ferals come closer and closer...

"Mac! Mac!" a voice called. MacCready wanted to reply, and yet, his voice went mute. The ghouls were coming closer, closer, oh God, they were running-

"MAC!"

MacCready felt something jerk him forward, and he gasped as he awoke. The coldness in his throat made it hard to breathe, and he brought up a hand to cover his mouth and cough, harsher than he had wanted to.

Nate looked at him, both of his hands gripping MacCready's shoulders. It was a firm grip, but it wasn't hurting MacCready either, not that Nate wanted to in the first place. MacCready tried to even out his breathing, a hand coming up to hold up his head. He felt tears, somewhere streaking on his face. Oh, wait.

Yes, MacCready was crying. Fuckin' hell.

Nate looked at him, confusion and concern painted all over his face when MacCready shook his head. Those fucking nightmares, those dreams, they were tainting what little sleep he was getting anymore. And for him to remember such a thing, such a thing that hurt him so much...

"Mac," Nate said, a calm and yet worried tone in his voice, "Mac, man, look at me."

MacCready breathed out, looking up to Nate. Those pretty ass brown eyes, damn. He looked like a dog he'd just kicked in the tummy for no reason.

"What?"

"Mac, don't even. You're crying, what the hell is going on? Bad dream or something?"

MacCready watched him for a moment, his breathing finally beginning to even out. He wiped his face with a gloved hand, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Yeah..." He admitted quietly, to both himself and Nate, "Just a real bad dream..."

Nate's look and hold softened, and he studied MacCready's expression. He was holding it in, he knew, but it was probably for the best that they left those questions for another time.

Nate lifted MacCready's head, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Hey. Whatever it was, I'm sorry it messed with you so bad. We should try and get back to sleep, before we get our behinds beating by raiders again." Nate spoke quietly, trying to make a small smile.  
MacCready stayed quiet, nodding. He knew that was what was for the best, and he had the greatest guy in the world to stay beside him. No reason that nightmare should still be resonating with him.

But it was, it was shaking the very foundation he was working to get himself higher off of, to build things above such things as dwindling. Things like those, though, MacCready couldn't bring himself to forget, to get off of.

He stayed quiet, Nate finally settling to sit beside MacCready, looking to the fire that stayed by them. It was dying out, and yet, Nate didn't have very much motivation to go get some sticks to continue it's burn.  
MacCready was the same, in a way. He didn't want to keep that burning pain in his chest to continue, yet he knew at some point that he had to.'

"...Nate?"

"Yes?"

MacCready looked away, picking his hat up that he had discarded off to the side.

"Do you ever miss her?" He asked, his voice stumbling on the last two words.

Nate looked at MacCready, his look changing to one of less worry and of more concern, if anything. Then he too, looked down, and towards his pip-boy instead.

"Of course I miss Nora. And I miss Shaun too, always thinking about the things we could've done if human kind hadn't lost... well, their humanity." Nate spoke quietly, his voice flattening a little to keep his cool, "But that doesn't mean it's holding me from doing. If anything, it's what keeps me going everyday. To keep living. To keep living these days, for... for her, and me."

MacCready let his hat fall to the ground.

"...Notable. Never thought of it like that." MacCready admitted, finally letting himself drift to the side and lean against Nate, a breath coming from him as he wiped his face one more time, to take those damned tear stains off.

Nate decided to set an arm behind MacCready, to keep him steady.

"...Yeah. Keeps my fire burning when the world keeps pushing me to let it die." He muttered, setting his head against MacCready's, "I'm sorry you have to keep remembering the bad times. But maybe it isn't so bad, if you use it to your advantage."

"...Heh. Yeah, I guess."

They stayed like that for a while, quiet and together. He heard Nate's breathing even out, and assumed he had fallen asleep. MacCready shut his own eyes, and sighed.

Tomorrow was another day.


End file.
